


Neither part nor lot

by Anonymous



Series: The First Order needs children [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chemical abortion (ie with pills), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, pro-choice, tokophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reposted.Tritt Opan has been ordered to help sixteen-year-old omega Armitage Hux with his heat, but Brendol wants to make sure the opportunity is fully taken advantage of.This is a direct continuation ofPull me through the fireandNot love but loyalty, and will not make sense on its own.





	1. Chapter 1

Tritt had him twice more after that. First on his back, so deep and terrifyingly wonderful in him that Hux could not help but weep out his pleasure in rivulets. Then, when the heat was at its aching worst and he could barely remember his name for longing, the older man guided him onto his hands and knees and whispered calm, soothing words, and stroked his large hands up and down Hux's chest as he ground into him from behind.

 _The first time is usually the worst of all_ , Sloane told him later. _But it's over now._

After they were finally done, he lay on his side with Opan's arm around his waist while they waited for his knot to recede. For a time Armitage did not speak, only traced the back of Tritt's hand with his fingers. He wasn't old enough to have wrinkles, but his hand was still visibly that of an adult's, and it excited and frightened Hux in equal measure.

"If I - if you get me pregnant," he managed, finally giving voice to that sickening possibility, "am I going to have to look after the baby myself?"

"No, Armitage. I don't believe so." Tritt's voice was low and quiet.

It made sense - there were droids for that kind of thing, even here - but the prospect was no less worrying for that fact. Something was going to grow in his body, and come out of it, and it would hurt and then eventually it would become a real person, like him, and he would never be a child again. Hux didn't realize he'd been holding on to the last shreds of his childhood until that moment. He suddenly wanted to cry.

"Will I - am I going to feel it - move? Inside me?" he managed. His chest felt tight, his breath quicker than it should be. Tritt's hand stilled. Slowly, his fingers moved to intertwine with the omega's.

"In the later stages, yes," he said softly, and Armitage had no idea why that particular fact should set him off, but at the image of lying awake at night with his belly grotesquely swollen and some - some _thing_ moving inside him, he began to weep. Long, wrenching, lonely sobs that made his body jolt against Opan's as he began to beg.

"Please. Take it out. I want it out of me," he spluttered, and the alpha's hand gripped his, and his thumb stroked the back of the boy's knuckles, and Tritt kept holding the younger man close as he cried, even after his knot had gone down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I find it hard to get a finger on Sloane's characterizarion in this situation. Constructive comments to that effect will be appreciated!

Five weeks passed.

Five weeks of his body no longer belonging to him; five weeks of being humiliatingly excused from combat practice, of wondering which of his peers could be coerced into punching him in the stomach and keeping it quiet afterwards, of watching Sloane cast stern glances at his father - and of knowing that she must have, in the end, reluctantly condoned this violation. After three weeks the pregnancy was confirmed and he stuffed his shirt into his mouth in the fresher and sobbed.

He did not even notice Tritt near him that day he passed the five-week mark, but when he put his hand in his pocket, there was a slip of parchment inside that had not been there before, and it bore Opan's initials, as well as a time and place and instructions to destroy the note. Hux stole across the compound before dawn, and found him waiting behind a wall, so still that he had become part of the shadow, until he stepped out of them.

He pushed a bottle of water into the boy's hands, and a small container with a single pill.

"Mifepristone," he said. "This will help take care of the child."

 _I don't want to take care of a child,_ Hux thought dumbly. Then he realized, and crammed the pill into his mouth, followed desperately by a few swigs of water. He was breathing hard when he lowered it again.

"There's something else you have to take as well," the older man explained calmly. "Come back to me in two days. Not here. I'll let you know where."

"Thank you," Hux whispered. The hope bubbling in his chest was quickly quashed, out of habit, but he could not help the feeling of relief that came with it.

Tritt didn't say anything for a few moments. "You should go," he said finally, and Armitage went.

* * *

Two more long days went by. Hux felt little aside from a mild dizziness in the morning. On the second day there was a small smear of blood in his underwear. He scrubbed it out secretly with cold water in bleach.

"You seem better," Sloane remarked, catching him on his way back from evening classes while his soldiers were in the mess. Hux couldn't help but remember the distant shouting from his time in the medical wing. How hard had she fought for him? He tried to keep his expression neutral, but she must have seen it in his eyes anyway.

"Your father made a point I couldn't argue with," she said. "The First Order needs children."

Hux's voice came out sharper than he intended. "We both know that isn't why he did it."

"Maybe not entirely." She looked out into the distance, beyond the grey walls of their compound, all flat plains in the evening light. "That doesn't change the fact that this child will be a valuable resource for you. Just as you are for Brendol."

"You promised to protect me."

"I know. I suspect you hate me very much right now. But believe me when I say that I don't consider this a breach of that promise. It's only nine months, Armitage. Nine months and you go back to your life."

He put a hand on his belly unconsciously, forced it back to his side as soon as he realized. Her mouth twisted a little as she watched him.

"You're a smart boy. You'll turn this to your advantage soon enough. Don't make the same mistakes your father did."

Armitage had no intention of giving himself that opportunity.

When he returned to the barracks, there was another note inside his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

There were three pills this time. Misoprostol. Hux would have to take them four hours apart. Tritt handed him another packet afterwards.

"Suppressants," he explained. "Ten days' worth. Sometimes after a pregnancy ends, there's a rebound heat." It would be enough to make sure his father didn't just try to pull the same thing again.

Hux considered kissing him in gratitude, but the thought made him uncomfortable. He decided not to.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "Really. I won't forget this."

"I know. But you don't have to call me sir when were alone, Armitage."

"Hux," he said. A gentle correction. "I hate my first name. Just call me Hux."

* * *

He hid the suppressants under his mattress and took the first pill surreptitiously in his bunk, four hours before he was due to wake up. He felt no different by the time he took the second, a subtle hand to the mouth while he was getting changed, but an hour later there was a dark, heavy pain inside him, not unlike the feeling of a heat.

It griped and clenched inside him as he listened to his father's morning address. Hux willed himself to stay upright as he stood to attention, head swimming in the warm air. His engineering and strategy lessons were an eternity of nausea and cramping, and when he slipped to the fresher under the guise of feeling sick - really it was only half a lie - there was blood.

He kept it quiet until he could take the third and final pill, and then slipped away to the fresher again, deciding the wrath of his instructors was preferable to the prospect of looking weak in front of the other students.

Hux was almost insensible with pain when his father finally rapped on the door.

"I don't know what you're playing at, boy, but if you're ill you should be in the infirmary and if you're not, you should be out on that bloody field," he clipped.

"I'm bleeding," he said, too lightheaded to come up with anything that might buy him a little more time. Cursing, Brendol stormed away again and returned with a medic, who questioned him curtly (Hux had just enough presence of mind to lie about how long his symptoms had been happening) and then frogmarched him to Medical.

He found that it was easiest when he concentrated on his breathing. Lying on his back with his knees bent and slightly parted, eyes closed, sucking in air with a slow and measured pace, he tried his best to tune out the sound of his father lamenting his uselessness and barking demands at the medic.

When Rae Sloane turned up, her voice was firm and even.

"There's nothing you can do. At five weeks it likely wasn't even viable. All you'd be doing is wasting resources we might otherwise need."

"I want him tested," Brendol snapped. "If he's done something - taken something..." He let the threat hang. "His bunk is being searched as we speak. If I find anything -"

"Sometimes this just _happens_ , Commandant. Search wherever you like, but let him rest. All you'll do here is make things worse."

Hux squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he would at least not start crying until his father had left the room. There was no question that the suppressants would be found, and if they were traced back to Tritt, it was all over. His stupidity would lose him a valuable ally - perhaps permanently - and he'd go into rebound heat and the whole horrible process would happen again, and all because of his useless omega biology.

The sinking in his chest only seemed to magnify the pain. He wanted to cry out, wanted to die.

A warm hand carefully eked itself into his. Uncurled his clenched palm. Pressed a small packet into it.

"Next time," Rae told him softly, "You should find a better hiding place than your mattress."

In that moment, he forgave her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Do not roll a condom on with your mouth until you know what you're doing. And even then, probably don't.

Years later, he'd lean back beside Opan in the dark, skin still damp and cooling from the shower, drawing on one of the cigarras he only allowed himself during a heat, and ask, after a comfortable silence, "Why did you help me, Tritt?"

"Sir?"

"Back in the compound." Hux sat up. "When I was pregnant." He had his own theories, of course, but he was just as interested in what Tritt might _tell_ him as he was in the truth of it.

He knew there could never be complete honesty or trust between them. This was the way of things. And if Hux ever had reason to question Tritt's loyalty, they were both aware it would not end well for the older man.

Still. He trusted him enough to offer his body, at these times, and Opan trusted him enough to accept.

Hux watched the assassin's eyes flick away from his own and toward the ceiling. Tritt thought for a few moments before responding.

"I knew you would one day surpass your father," he said. "I didn't want to be your enemy when that day came."

The answer was so quiet and straightforward that Hux actually laughed. He stubbed out the cigarra on his bedside table before turning over onto his side to face him, and his hand moved to rest on the sparse hairs on Tritt's upper chest, an almost comradely gesture. Beneath the softness of approaching age was the same firm, wiry musculature he'd had at thirty, and Hux enjoyed the way it felt beneath his palm. Opan looked at him, unafraid.

"Smart man," Hux murmured. The heat gathering inside him added a flirtatious edge to his voice, and Tritt actually dared a faint half-smile as the General climbed atop him. Those large yet graceful hands moved to his thighs, then his waist, and Opan's cock stirred against his rear, the light scratching of his pubic hairs not unpleasant on Hux's younger skin.

He could feel himself getting wet already, could feel the growing drive to slide down onto something hard and thick and soothe the persistent itch in his belly. Instead he reached back and coaxed Tritt into fullness with his hand and a few drops of slick gathered from inside himself with the tip of a finger.

"Pass me a condom," he murmured, once Tritt was hard enough, and crawled backwards over his body, deciding on impulse to roll it over him with his mouth, which earned a small exhale of pleasure from the older man. Hux sucked lightly on his dick for a moment or two before moving to position himself, and Opan's hands rested on his waist once more.

The dim, reflected glow of the _Finalizer's_ hull through their window provided just enough light for Hux to see his face, the way his expression shifted into subtle pleasure as he eased down onto him.

Even in his heat they were no longer the youthful lovers they had once been. Their couplings were slower, easier, full of a subtle affection that was only ever spoken between their bodies. And yet Hux felt still the fire inside himself at the feel of Tritt's skin, the scent of him, the deep and satisfying stretch of his cock.

They fell into pace with ease, Hux taking gentle but insistent charge with the skilled and even rocking of his hips. He enjoyed the way Tritt's lean body felt beneath his own, the way the other man seemed to ask permission with his eyes before he touched him - and he asked again now, palm flat against the smooth plane of the omega's abdomen.

"Yes," Hux whispered. Breath stuttered in his throat. He came in silence. His thighs squeezed hard around Opan's hips as those gentle and callused fingers drew pleasure out from him in waves, and again when the alpha climaxed inside him, body tensing beneath his. Hux rested atop him after that while they waited for Tritt's knot to go down, quiet except for the sound of their ragged breaths.

Later, lying on his side with his assassin's arm around his waist, Hux thought of the future. Would Opan still come to him when he had nothing to gain from it? When the war was won and the ascent to power was over - if the two of them even lived that long?

It felt as if asking would break some unspoken accord between them. Perhaps it did not matter. The desperate yearning inside him was gone; Tritt's breaths were even and comforting in the silver-lined dark. They were here. They were alive. It would do, for now.


End file.
